That Awkward Moment When (Traducción)
by Jessica Adams W
Summary: Considerándolo todo, con el tanque lleno de gasolina y la música a todo volumen, Dean estaba de un maldito buen humor. Todo eso se desvaneció en sorpresa y preocupación cuando el cielo se iluminó como el día, como si alguien hubiera decidido que el negro era demasiado pasado de moda para la noche. Traducción autorizada por highermagic.


**Declaración:** Esta historia fue escrita por la genial **highermagic** y subida originalmente en_ LiveJournal_. Ella me dio el permiso correspondiente para traducirla. Yo solo traduzco por diversión, amor al fandom y a esta historia.

**Advertencias:** NC-17, wing!kink, oil gland!kink, leve blood!kink, top!Cas, possessive!Cas.

**Dedicatoria:** Quiero dedicarle esta traducción especialmente a _GreenEyesSpn_. Sé que hace tiempo esperas esta traducción (desde que la anuncié), espero de todo corazón que la historia te guste tanto como a mí.

Para más información ver las _Notas Finales_.

* * *

><p><strong>That awkward momento when…<strong>  
>(Ese incómodo momento cuando…)<p>

* * *

><p>Conduciendo a lo largo de la I-90, Led Zeppelin a todo volumen y Sam, o durmiendo, o pretendiendo estarlo para no tener que soportar el canto fuera de compás de Dean. Dean se estaba sintiendo malditamente bien. La cacería había ido bastante bien; el mínimo de líos con las personas del pequeño pueblo (en realidad habían sido <em>de ayuda<em>, ¿quién sabía que _eso_ podía pasar?) y el monstruo había sido despiadadamente destruido con una casi considerable falta de sangre y tripas volando por todas partes.

Considerándolo todo, con un tanque lleno de combustible y su radio encendida a todo volumen, Dean estaba de un maldito buen humor.

Todo eso se desvaneció en sorpresa y preocupación cuando el cielo se iluminó como el día, como si alguien hubiera decidido que el negro era demasiado pasado de moda para la noche. El _flash_ brillante solo duró un segundo, como el destello de una cámara, pero fue suficiente para cegar a Dean y hacerle pisar de golpe el freno del Impala, despertando a Sam mientras miraba fijamente el cielo, buscando cualquier cosa sospechosa cayendo de él que quizás pudiera explicar la luz, porque _esa_ clase de mierda era del tipo angelical.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Sam, parpadeando, grogui. Dean apretó los labios, frunciéndolos.

"El cielo solo se iluminó," dijo, apartando cuidadosamente los puntos naranjos en su visión y apagando la radio. "Como el tipo de iluminación del Cielo. Deberías llamar a Cas, ver si él sabe algo." Sam apretó sus labios y asintió, todo estoico y con rostro de cachorro, y pescó su teléfono de su bolsillo para abrirlo y marcar al Ángel.

"¿Oye, Cas?" la voz de Sam rompió el silencio, luego se detuvo mientras Dean gradualmente ponía el auto de vuelta en la carretera, asegurándose de que no había golpeado a nadie, y volvía a retomar la velocidad. "Si, la I-90. Pensil–"

"Estoy aquí, Sam," llegó la voz de Castiel desde el asiento trasero, y Dean simplemente trató de no saltar por la sorpresa. No pensaba que se acostumbrara nunca a Cas apareciendo de esa manera. El Ángel metió su teléfono a su bolsillo, aparentemente al margen del constante estado de sorpresa que inducía en los Winchesters cada vez que solo _aparecía_ junto a ellos, y se inclinó hacia delante para poder ver los rostros de ambos, Sam y Dean. "¿Qué viste?" preguntó, y Dean se estremeció, tragando y crispando sus manos sobre el volante solo un poco más apretadamente cuando el cálido, dulce aliento de Castiel rozó su cuello.

Hubo una pausa, y entonces Dean recordó que él había sido el único que lo había visto realmente. "El cielo solo como que… se iluminó," dijo incómodamente, echando un vistazo en dirección de Cas por el espejo retrovisor. El Ángel estaba observándolo con una pequeña arruga en su entrecejo. "Algo así como la luz del día. Pero solo por un segundo. Se veía como cuando uno de ustedes, chicos, mueren, o algo. Y hubo un… no lo sé. Se veía como una especia de cometa."

"Un cometa," repitió Castiel, asintiendo solemnemente. "Es juto como temí, entonces," continuó, sentándose hacia atrás.

"¿Qué está pasando, Cas?" preguntó Sam, echando un vistazo preocupado en la dirección del Ángel.

Castiel suspiró, y entonces se enderezó. "Hay un motel a dos kilómetros de su ubicación. Regístrense ahí. Debería estar con ustedes en breve." Y antes de que cualquiera de los Winchester pudiera decir algo, se había ido con el sonido de un batir de alas.

"Eso nunca no será molesto," se quejó Dean quedamente y Sam murmuró en acuerdo, antes de que Dean acelerara el auto otros cinco kilómetros por hora, e ignoraba la extraña sensación de hormigueo que siempre tenía cada vez que Cas estaba en corta proximidad.

Dean y Sam se registraron en una habitación del motel que, Dean pensó, debía haber estado implementada dentro de la mente del dependiente, porque no había ninguna manera de que a dos chicos que pidieran dos Queens les dieran 'La Suite de Luna de Miel'. Así que, si, era la culpa de Cas y eso era todo lo que había.

'Suite' era un poco exagerado; el lugar era más grande que sus usuales inmersiones, pero solo el cero coma noventa y nueve de los recién casados tenían una luna de miel en un lugar como éste. Entre la aplastada colcha de terciopelo, la deprimente (y sospechosa) alfombra roja con manchas cuestionables sobre ella, y los espejos en el techo, Dean sintió la piel de gallina tan pronto como entró en el maldito lugar.

Y eso fue _antes_ de que Castiel apareciera.

Había solo una cama, y el Ángel apareció en la habitación y arrojó una pila de objetos de dudosa procedencia sobre ella. Dean pudo jurar que vio un maldito machete ahí. Extraño. Él y Sam arrojaron cuidadosamente sus bolsos mientras Castiel volteaba la mesa de café, despejándola del (otra vez curiosamente manchado) mantel y comenzaba a garabatear una runa que Dean no reconoció sobre ella.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó, asegurándose de mantener una respetuosa distancia entre él y el enloquecido, agitado Ángel. Si Castiel _podía_ lucir imperturbable, y _hacer_ cosas como esa, estaría tirando de su cabello y murmurando 'Dijeron que estaba loco' con alguna especie de cosa tipo Igor en el fondo.

"Actividad angelical," respondió sin mirar a los dos Cazadores. Se movió de vuelta a la cama, recogiendo varios de sus objetos y esparciéndolos a través de la mesa. Había un tazón de tomillo, una jarra de algo que Dean-no-iba-a-preguntar, un jarro vacío, varias espadas de diferentes longitudes y espesores. "Raphael ha sido convocado a la Tierra. Sin un recipiente. Voy a ahuyentarlo antes de que nos devaste a todos."

"¿Sin un recipiente?" repitió Sam, los ojos muy abiertos cuando encontraron los de Dean. Castiel simplemente dio un gruñido de reconocimiento. "…Mierda. ¿Cómo demonios podemos ahuyentarlo?"

"_Ustedes_ no van a hacer nada," espetó Castiel, echando una brillante mirada hacia Sam y Dean. "Excepto…" Se detuvo, y luego hizo un gesto para que uno de ellos se acercara. "Tu sangre. Ahora." Inmediatamente, Dean extendió su mano – ey, Castiel lo había cortado antes para un ritual. Castiel tomó una espada – era un jodido machete, Dean sería maldito – y la pasó a través del antebrazo del Cazador, abriendo la piel con precisión quirúrgica y haciendo a Dean sisear. Apretó su agarre sobre la muñeca de Dean para que no pudiera apartarse, solamente dejándolo ir cuando había llenado hasta la mitad el tazón de tomillo con la sangre de Dean, mezclando las hierbas con sus yemas desnudas para formar una especie de pasta. "Sam, tú también," susurró, gesticulando para la misma cosa. Sus dedos manchando de sangre el antebrazo de Sam cuando lo cortó y sostuvo sobre el tazón. Estaba casi completamente lleno ahora. Entonces añadió la cosa indefinible en el primer jarro dentro del tazón.

Castiel de detuvo, mirando el jarro vacío, y luego de vuelta hacia la cama. Habían solo unos pocos implementos sobrantes, como cuchillos extra y trozos de tiza y lo que Dean sospechaba era agua bendita en un frasco. El Ángel se mordió el labio inferior, frotando su barbilla y sobre su boca con sus dedos ensangrentados, y los ojos de Dean siguieron el movimiento como un láser, observando la mancha de _su_ sangre sobre la boca de Castiel. Se lamió sus propios labios, capaz de oler la sangre, sabía que _su_ esencia estaba marcando a Castiel, y wow, _pensamientos inapropiados._

Se aclaró la garganta y esperó que nadie lo notara.

"¿Ahora qué?" apresuró, porque ¿Raphael? Un épicamente mal hijo de perra. Sin un recipiente, lo cual significaba que era pura rudeza Celestial y Gracia, lo cual _no_ sería divertido. Dean había captado la dosis anterior cuando él y Cas habían sido atacados por Raphael, tratando de intervenir en la profecía de Chuck, y sí, no quería pasar por eso nuevamente.

Castiel apretó sus labios, sus ojos estrechados con concentración, y lucía perdido en sus pensamientos, antes de que sus hombros se desplomaran y mirara de vuelta hacia la mesa, inclinándose sobre ella y apoyándose con los brazos cruzados. "Necesito algo más," dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza y sonando casi avergonzado. Nervioso.

"¿Qué? ¿Algo que podamos conseguir?" preguntó Sam, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación y confusión.

Dean asintió. "Si, cualquier cosa, Cas, si podemos ayudar."

Castiel mordió su labio, y Dean observó el hundimiento de sus perfectamente blancos dientes a través del pequeño brillo de la sangre. "Necesito…" Se detuvo, y entonces suspiró pesadamente y rodó sus ojos hacia el Cielo, "el aceite del ala de un Ángel."

Si alguien hubiera dejado caer un alfiler en el silencio que siguió, hubiera sido ensordecedor. Dean se aclaró la garganta, ganándose una rápida mirada de los ojos azules de Castiel. "De acuerdo…" dijo, limpiando sus manos en sus jeans ausentemente y mirando a Sam. "Bueno, no es por apuntar lo obvio, pero tú eres un Ángel… a menos que sea–"

"Necesitarían estar en un recipiente," murmuró Castiel, mirando de vuelta el recipiente con la sangre y las hierbas. "La estimulación humana produciría el aceite más rápidamente. Más fácilmente." Suspiró pesadamente. "Y yo no puedo alcanzar las glándulas por mí mismo. Están demasiado…" Hizo un gesto vago en el aire, "ocultas."

"Entonces… quizás nosotros podríamos–"

"Los aceites tendrían que ser extraídos por alguien con lazos con el Cielo," dijo Castiel firmemente, como si fuera exasperante para él tener que explicar esto tan detalladamente. Le tomó un momento a Dean darse cuenta de que el Ángel estaba _avergonzado_, antes de que esos ojos azules viajaran hacia él, manteniendo un calor poco familiar y un definitivo significado, y encontró la mirada de Dean.

"Um… de acuerdo," dijo Dean, sonrojándose un poco bajo la intensidad de la mirada, y tomando un paso atrás sin darse cuenta completamente. "Entonces… bueno, no tienes que ser tú, ¿verdad?" preguntó esperanzado. "Podemos conseguir otro Ángel y quizás tú puedas… o podamos…"

Por un segundo, las luces del cuarto parpadearon, apagándose y después volviendo a la vida. Los ojos de Castiel estaban oscuros, su tono plano y sin lugar a discusiones. Dean se estremeció ante la llamarada del sentimiento eléctrico que era la Gracia de Castiel en la habitación. "No tocarás a otro Ángel," casi gruñó, enseñando los enrojecidos dientes. "No mientras aún estés a mi cargo."

Entonces, el momento se había ido, y Castiel apartó la mirada y Dean quedó preguntándose qué mierda acababa de pasar. "De acuerdo," dijo Sam, extendiendo sus manos en un gesto apaciguador, "entonces serás tú. Dean y yo podemos–" Se detuvo. "Bueno, Dean puede extraerlo… ¿no será muy difícil, verdad?"

Castiel apretó los labios, y mientras Dean sabía totalmente que había una trampa en algún lugar – vamos, _siempre_ había una trampa – no veía ninguna otra opción. Como había mencionado; Raphael aquí, rudo hijo de puta, Ángeles explosivos. No era divertido.

"Seguro," dijo, dando un aplauso y forzando una sonrisa fácil sobre su rostro. "Ni hay problema. Será como ordeñar una vaca, ¿correcto?"

Cas parpadeó, el ceño fruncido por la confusión, antes de que suspirara y se enderezara, frotando su mano sobre su barbilla nuevamente. Añadió nuevos patrones a la mancha de sangre. "Muy bien," dijo. "Aunque, Sam, te pediría que te vayas."

El ceño de Sam se frunció y abrió la boca para protestar; "También requiero Aceite Santo… y jazmín…" agitó una mano y en la mano de Sam apareció una lista de cosas que necesitaría. La mayoría de ellas ya estaban en el Impala pero algunas requerirían un viaje a la amplia multi-tienda que habían pasado, y quizás incluso dentro del bosque que bordeaba su pequeño motel de pueblo. Frunció el ceño ante esto, pero asintió, aceptando la orden. Sacó su billetera y un arma de su bolsa de lona, y dejó el cuarto.

Hubo otro momento, y se extendió por una insondable cantidad de tiempo, antes de que Castiel suspirara una vez más, rodando sus hombros como si estuviera estrechando sus alas. La electricidad en el cuarto aumentó hasta un doce y Dean se estremeció, sabiendo que el Ángel estaba a segundos de manifestar sus alas.

Él siempre había estado intrigado por las alas de Castiel, incluso desde que el Ángel las había manifestado contra el muro del cobertizo en un destello de trueno y luz. Y si alguna vez pasaba más tiempo del que debería tratando de imaginar como se sentían, el grupo de músculos bajo las suaves, prodigiosas plumas, pues bien, ese era su trabajo.

"Dean–"

El Cazador alzó una mano ante el tono de disculpa de Castiel. "¿Esto va a dolerte?" preguntó, quitándose ya la chaqueta y acercándose a la gigante cama. Era enorme – podrían caber fácilmente los dos y Dean tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que quizás Castiel lo había planeado.

El Ángel suspiró suavemente y susurró, "No."

"¿Va a ser algo como un extraño matrimonio angelical o algo así?" preguntó Dean nuevamente, volteándose a los pies de la cama y encontrando a Castiel observándolo con algo extraordinariamente parecido a la asustada mirada que había tenido en la casa de putas.

La boca de Castiel dio un ligero tirón. "No," respondió.

"Bien entonces," respondió Dean, asintiendo para sí mismo, y luego señalando la cama con la cabeza. "Ponte cómodo. No creo que el viejo Raphy gaste tiempo viniendo a buscarnos."

Castiel apretó los labios y asintió. Entonces caminó hacia la cama, forzándose en el espacio ligeramente seccionado. La sangre seguía untada a través de su piel pálida y podría haber sido solo Dean, pero sus pupilas parecían más grandes. Por supuesto, incluso notar algo como eso probaba que Dean había pasado demasiado tiempo mirando fijamente los ojos de Castiel, así que lo ignoró.

El Ángel, con manos cuidadosamente sin temblar, se quitó la gabardina, luego la chaqueta del traje, doblándolas cuidadosamente y luego ubicándolas sobre el medio muro que separaba la habitación del resto de la 'suite'. Cuando comenzó a desabotonar su camisa también, Dean se aclaró la garganta y frotó la parte posterior de su cabeza incómodamente, ganándose una mirada de Castiel.

"¿Eso es necesario?" preguntó, y esperó que sus mejillas no estuvieran sonrojadas.

Castiel también parecía un poco avergonzado, y bajó su cabeza, pero aún así no se detuvo. "Las glándulas están muy cerca de la piel," susurró, separando las dos mitades y dejándolas caer por sus brazos, desnudando su pecho a la habitación. Dean tragó cuando vio la cicatriz del símbolo que Castiel había cavado en su pecho, rosa y ligeramente alzada del resto de su cuerpo.

No estaba tan tonificado como Sam o Dean, pero era ágil y fibroso, como un atleta o un nadador. Tenía un poco de músculo, suficiente para hacerlo lucir como si tuviera una fuerza oculta, pero por supuesto, Dean sabía que Castiel era fuerte. Había estado en el punto de recepción de demasiados golpes y empujones como para no saber que Castiel era poderoso. Castiel rodó sus hombros nuevamente y Dean juró que pudo oír las plumas crujiendo, y _santamierdaibaaverlasalasdeCas, _y–

"El jarro, Dean."

"¿Hmm?" Dean se forzó a volver de su pequeña cobardía, encontrando a Castiel dándole esa casi-sonrisa. El Ángel caminó de vuelta al cuarto, agarrando el jarro vacío, y retornando al lado de Dean, presionándolo en las manos del Cazador.

"Para el aceite," dijo con voz rasposa, su voz más baja de lo que Dean había oído antes, los ojos oscuros. Dean pudo oler su propia sangre en la boca de Castiel, combinado con su olor a ozono y océano. Antes de que pudiera inclinarse para una mejor inhalada, Castiel se había apartado, sentándose en el lado opuesto de la cama, y Dean tragó y se arrastró sobre ella, tras él, arrodillándose para así poder tocar fácilmente la espalda de Castiel.

Se sentó sobre sus talones, esperando que Castiel se relajara lo suficiente y sacara sus alas. No sabía por qué, pero por alguna razón tocar las alas de Castiel era un jodidamente gran asunto, así que no quería presionar o hacer nada malo. El Ángel rodó sus hombros nuevamente y esta vez Dean pudo _sentir _el suave roce de las plumas contra la piel desnuda de sus brazos.

"Santa–" Y entonces no estaba solo sintiéndolas.

No sabía de qué color esperaba que fueran las alas de Castiel; quizás negras como la sombra, o blancas como el estereotipo, incluso cuando sabía que ningún Ángel que se auto-respetara sería pillado _muerto_ con las alas blancas; las de Raphael estaban hechas de jodidos relámpagos, por Dios. Aunque el profundo, rico _azul_ de Castiel, le tomó por sorpresa. Eran _maravillosas_, elegantes como el pelaje de un jaguar, onduladas como si estuvieran bajo el agua antes de que las plumas se ubicaran en su sitio. Una o dos estaban torcidas en la dirección incorrecta y sin pensarlo, Dean las cardó de vuelta a su lugar.

Castiel se tensó, e hizo un sonido que Dean no le había oído nunca a nadie, humano o de otra forma, emitir antes. Era como un perro sufriendo combinado con el gruñido de un depredador acercándose a su muerte. Las manos del Ángel enroscadas en el cubrecama de terciopelo y rasgándolo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Dean, preocupado de que hubiera ido ya demasiado lejos.

Castiel dejó salir una exhalación temblorosa. "No, estoy…" Sacudió su cabeza, tomando otro profundo respiro. El sudor ya estaba comenzando a formarse en su espalda, en la parte superior y haciendo que el suave, delgado cabello en la nuca se pegara a su piel. Cuidadosamente, Castiel plegó un ala y la movió hacia el otro lado de Dean, y el Cazador se inclinó hacia atrás para no ponerse en su camino. "Las glándulas de aceite están muy cerca de la base del ala," dijo, rápidamente, como si estuviera asustado de que no pudiera sacarlo todo; "Son del tamaño aproximado de una nuez. Deberías ser capaz de verla si miras lo suficientemente cerca."

Sonaba quebrado. Sonaba absolutamente roto, y Dean se tragó su preocupación; Castiel había dicho que no sentía dolor, e incluso si estaba mintiendo, _tenían_ que hacer esto para ahuyentar a Raphael, así que Dean solo podía ser hombre y hacer el trabajo, y luego ocuparse de Castiel cuando hubiera terminado.

Así que, tímidamente, esperando no perturbar ninguna de las hermosas plumas azul marino, tomó el carpo, empujando cuidadosamente el ala derecha de Castiel hacia su izquierda, para que Dean pudiera agacharse y mirar bajo ella. Podía sentir los poderosos músculos tensándose bajo su mano, las plumas líquidas batiéndose en estrés, o dolor, o ambas. La respiración de Castiel se agitó y la esencia de ozono se hizo alrededor de diez veces más fuerte.

Dean vaciló. "Mierda, Cas, dime si te estoy lastimando," susurró, porque Castiel lucía positivamente _roto_. Sus ojos estaban apretadamente cerrados, sus brazos cerrados y temblando, sus dedos volviéndose uñas en el cobertor de la cama y el sudor juntándose en los huesos del cuello y bajando por su espalda.

Castiel jadeó suavemente, sus ojos llameando abiertos, y el iris casi completamente tomado por la pupila. "Dean, te lo juro, estoy–" Se cortó con un suave gemido cuando Dean cambió su agarre, tratando de obtener una mejor visión para encontrar la glándula, y Castiel casi se encorvó, sus brazos moviéndose para agarrar su estómago mientras se mordía su ensangrentado labio. "Solo hazlo, _por favor_," susurró.

Dean tragó, decidiendo solo tratar y terminar esto tan rápido como fuera posible, y volvió a observar las alas de Cas. Su espalda estaba pegajosa y brillante con sudor, y entonces Dean se dio cuenta – ese fuerte olor en el aire, eso no era sudor para nada. Dean presionó sus dedos en la espalda de Castiel y encontró la piel manchada con algo con el tipo de consistencia del aceite de oliva, sus dedos entre las espesas matas en la base de las alas de Castiel.

Encontró la glándula, y sonrió en victoria, recogiendo el jarro con su otra mano y dejando la flácida ala de Castiel caer contra su hombro. Presionó el jarro contra su piel, justo bajo la glándula y, ante la falta de otra cosa que hacer, la presionó.

Castiel chilló y el espeso, viscoso fluido brotó entre los dedos de Dean. El Cazador los limpió apresuradamente en el borde del jarro, observando las primeras cuantas gotas deslizándose por el costado. Lucía como una especie de miel pálida. Curioso, Dean alzó sus yemas hacia su nariz e inhaló. La cosa olía como océano y almizcle, como el sudor de un cuerpo follado y arena de playa y aire marino. Dean dejó salir un jadeo de sorpresa ante la esencia.

Castiel gimió de nuevo y Dean alzó sus ojos para encontrar a Castiel observándolo, boca entreabierta, mejillas sonrojadas, y Dean se sintió sonrojar a sí mismo también, evitando su mirada y regresando su mano al frasco.

"¿Cuándo necesitamos?" preguntó.

"Necesitamos…" Castiel se estremeció ante la presión, el ciego esplendor del calor de Dean, la mano callosa presionada contra su ala, gentilmente extrayendo más aceites de su glándula. Era la mejor cosa que Castiel había sentido nunca; el aseo jamás se había sentido de esta manera con sus hermanos, nunca tan… carnal. El calor y el deseo hacían vibrar el cuerpo de Castiel, y se mordió el labio mientras gemía de nuevo cuando más aceite brotaba, como si supiera las intenciones de Castiel; marcar a Dean. "No demasiado," se las arregló para jadear finalmente, el sudor haciendo que su cabello se adhiriera a su frente, su cuerpo entero temblando. "Cerca de la mitad de un vaso."

Dean murmuró, su calor, dedos conocedores retornando a las sensibles alas de Castiel, y el Ángel lloriqueó, incapaz de detenerse, mientras extendía una mano entre sus piernas y presionaba con la palma de su mano, tratando, _desesperadamente_ tratando de calmar el violento calor de la lujuria, de la necesidad. "Dean," jadeó, la cabeza colgando hacia atrás. El tacto sobre su dolorosa erección habiendo hecho nada por calmarlo; si cualquier cosa, había echado más leña al fuego y sus alas se estremecieron, las plumas erizándose en excitación por la fuerza de ello.

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron. Él conocía ese tono; diferentes personas habían dicho su nombre de esa manera, cuando estaban jadeándolo en la oscuridad, en el frío aire de un callejón, o gritándolo al cielo de un cuarto de motel. Él _conocía_ esa voz. "¿Cas?" evadió, inclinándose hacia delante para intentar ver el rostro de su amigo. Podía reconocer las señales ahora; mejillas sonrojadas, pesados y rotos jadeos, ojos oscurecidos… _Mierda._

"Lo… lo siento," jadeó Castiel, sus caderas meciéndose sutilmente hacia delante, apartando su cabeza de la sensación de Dean respirando sobre su cuello. _Necesitaba, _joder, necesitaba como nunca había necesitado antes. "Por favor, Dean, por favor no te detengas."

Dean tomó un profundo, tembloroso respiro, su mano ya había retornado a extraer más aceite de la glándula de Cas, porque tenían un trabajo que hacer y Dean no podía decir 'No'. No _quería _decir 'No', y eso no le sorprendió tanto como pensaba debería haberlo hecho; parecía natural, de las miradas y los toques y las sonrisas y del intenso 'vínculo profundo' que estaban pasando. Dean era el _único _que podía tocar las alas de Castiel – enlazado a un Ángel, enlazado al Cielo – y esa clase de 'significar algo'.

"Shh, Cas, está bien," susurró, extrayendo más del espeso aceite de la glándula de Castiel – menos y menos estaba saliendo ahora; Dean tuvo que cambiar hacia el otro lado. Presionó gentilmente, atrapando la glándula entre su dedo índice y el dedo medio, apretando gentilmente, provocando un pesado estremecimiento de Castiel, sus plumas erizándose en lo que Dean estaba comenzando a pensar era excitación. "Yo…" Tosió, aclarando su garganta, y sosteniendo la jarra en alto para que Castiel la viera. "Creo que tengo suficiente ahora."

El Ángel miró el jarro, parpadeando frente a la cantidad. Se estremeció de nuevo cuando Dean acarició ausentemente la parte interna de sus alas, los dedos manchados de aceite mimando sus plumas y ubicándolas en su lugar, algunas de ellas derechas, y otras en la posición incorrecta haciendo al Ángel sisear nuevamente.

"Esto será suficiente," susurró Castiel, poniéndose de pie, pero se tambaleó, sus rodillas sintiéndose increíblemente débiles de repente, y Dean estaba fuera de la cama, sus manos llenas de aceite envolviéndose alrededor de Castiel y manteniéndolo derecho. "A la mesa, Dean."

Dean hizo rechinar sus dientes y asintió, medio cargando al estropeado Ángel hacia la mesa, y dejando a Castiel de pie inestablemente frente a ella. Castiel revolvió su aceite alrededor de la jarra, luego lo vació sobre el tazón lleno con sangre y le extendió el jarro vacío de vuelta a Dean.

Castiel comenzó un cántico, dibujando más símbolos en la mesa y el aire con la mezcla de la sangre y el aceite, pero Dean no estaba poniendo real atención, porque el olor del aceite de Castiel estaba aún pesado en el ambiente, combinado con el olor de pre seminal y excitación, y era potente en la jarra que él estaba sosteniendo. Sin pensar, Dean la sostuvo bajo su nariz, inhalando profundamente la esencia de agua y sexo. Joder, podría hacerse adicto a este aroma.

Dean estuvo súbitamente consciente de que Castiel había dejado de hablar. Abrió sus ojos a tiempo para encontrar el cielo volviéndose blanco nuevamente afuera, alrededor de las cortinas cerradas, y tragó. "¿Está hecho?" preguntó. Castiel asintió. "¿Qué hay de las cosas que le pediste a Sam que consiguiera?"

"Una distracción," respondió el Ángel, y ¿era solo Dean o eso sonaba como un ronroneo? Se estremeció.

"No lo querías aquí," dijo dándose cuenta de repente.

Castiel asintió, pero sus ojos estaban firmemente fijos sobre la boca de Dean. Dean se lamió los labios y pudo saborear un rastro persistente de aceite en ellos. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" susurró Castiel, poniéndose de pie y volteándose hacia Dean. Sus alas aún estaban afuera, gigantes e hinchadas por la excitación, aceite deslizándose por su espalda y haciendo que sus pantalones se pegaran a sus piernas, su cabello sudoroso y agitado, y Dean tragó ante el pulso de _deseo_ que se disparó a través de él.

Se encogió de hombros. "Huele bien," dijo, como si eso explicara todo, y quizás lo hacía. Los ojos de Castiel observaron como Dean traía sus manos manchadas de aceite a su boca, bajando la jarra, y lamía algunos de sus dedos aceitosos. "Sabe bien también."

"_Dean_." Castiel hizo ese sonido de depredador herido nuevamente, y antes de que Dean lo supiera, el Ángel lo tenía contra el muro, acorralándolo ahí con su fuerza sobrehumana y el poder de su mirada. Dean ahogó un sonido sorprendido entre el inexistente espacio entre ellos, los ojos muy abiertos y el cuerpo _quemando_ cuando vio el fuego en los ojos de Castiel, sintió el calor de su cuerpo y vio el magnífico arco de sus alas, extendidas detrás de él en dominación e invitación.

Castiel gruñó de nuevo, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Dean e inhalando. Sin pensar, Dean enterró sus manos llenas de aceite en el cabello de Castiel, inclinándose hacia delante para que sus labios pudieran capturar las manchas de sangre a través de la boca de Castiel. Parecía satisfactorio que ambos estuvieran marcados con el aceite y sangre del otro. Se sentía… maldición, _correcto._

"Dean," susurró Dean nuevamente, haciendo un sonido como si quisiera blasfemar pero no pudiera hacerlo, "Lávalo. _Por favor,_ lávalo."

Su tono de voz sonaba como si quisiera todo lo contrario. Diablos, _Dean_ no quería lavarlo, ¿y por qué debería? Él no haría que Castiel quitara su sangre – no, déjenlos portar las marcas del otro. Dean lo _quería,_ maldición. La electricidad de la presencia de Castiel parecía como si estuviera ascendiendo a mil, y el aceite estaba haciendo que las manos de Dean hormiguearan, y su boca se sintiera súper sensible como si hubiera un cable vivo en ella.

"No," respondió, volteando su cabeza un poco más para presionar su mandíbula contra la de Castiel. Tiró del cabello del Ángel, trayendo su rostro hacia arriba para poder ver los ojos de Castiel.

La mirada de Castiel estaba sobre su boca, y el Ángel lo imitó cuando Dean se lamió instintivamente los labios. El Ángel gimió nuevamente, meciéndose hacia delante, sus alas más altas, y así fue como Dean pudo sentir _cuan_ duro estaba Castiel; _palpitante,_ caliente. Dean chilló suavemente, recorriendo con sus manos el cuello de Castiel, y sus hombros, antes de encontrar finalmente la base de sus alas y agarrarlas, anudando sus dedos en las suaves, húmedas plumas de ese lugar.

Castiel gruñó, descubriendo de nuevo sus ensangrentados dientes, y luego Dean solo tuvo suficiente tiempo para registrar un cambio de escenario, su espalda presionada sobre el horrible cobertor de terciopelo antes de que sus sentidos estuvieran superados con el _Ángel._ Ozono y océanos invadieron sus sentidos, controlando cada parte de él hasta que en todo lo que podía pensar era en _Castiel, joder sí, por favor, más, maldición, tan bueno._

Para un virgen de millones de años de edad, Castiel podía besar. Besaba como luchaba; viniendo desde ningún lugar, de cero a sesenta en nada. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos y tintados con la sangre de Dean, la cual el Cazador lamía, solo guiado por instinto, y Castiel usaba la ventaja para encontrar y reclamar el pequeño espacio entre sus labios, su lengua invadiendo y aprendiendo cada centímetro de la boca de Dean. Dean se estremeció, sintiendo como si estuviera ardiendo dentro de su ropa; _joder,_ ambos necesitaban estar bastante más desnudos.

Ahogó un ronco gemido contra la boca de Castiel cuando, con un chasqueo de sus dedos, lo estuvieron. Las plumas de Castiel se batieron ruidosamente, el único sonido aparte de su pesada respiración y el ladito del pulso de Dean en sus oídos.

Las manos de Castiel viajaron hacia el pecho de Dean, aplastándose sobre su corazón. El Cazador lucía confuso; sus cálidas, húmedas palmas viajaron hacia los costados de Castiel y el Ángel se estremeció, las alas abriéndose por el placer y subiendo, permitiendo a su amante-pareja-lo-que-fuera-que-Dean-estuviera-destinado-a-ser un mayor acceso a sus glándulas de aceite, la parte más vulnerable de él.

"Dime que me detenga," susurró Castiel, arreglándoselas para abrir sus ojos porque _tenía _ que ver el rostro de Dean. Aunque incluso mientras hablaba sus caderas empujaban hacia abajo, su erección, manchada de pre seminal y sonrojada por la sangre, deslizándose contra la de Dean, y el Cazador gimió. "Esto es solo… el aceite… puedo detenerme." _Por favor, Dean, por favor no me digas que me detenga._

El ceño de Dean se frunció ligeramente. "¿Solo el aceite?" repitió.

Castiel hizo otro sonido herido, presionando su rostro en el cuello de Dean, sus manos moviéndose de arriba abajo por los costados de Dean, contando las costillas que _él_ había marcado, sintiendo la suavidad del cuerpo que _él _había reconstruido, que otros monstruos y creaturas habían osado lastimar con sus voces, o sus poderes, o sus dientes. "El aceite," comenzó en un gruñido ronco y rasposo, haciendo a Dean estremecerse y desnudar más de su garganta a la presión de los dientes de Castiel y su barba incipiente, "es un afrodisíaco, Dean. Los efectos te están llegando a través del olor." Se pausó, acariciando con la nariz sobre el pulso acelerado de Dean. Se presionó hacia abajo nuevamente, solo para sentir a su protegido temblar, porque incluso si había dicho que se detendría, se sentía tan bien, no estaba seguro de que no estuviera mintiéndose a sí mismo.

Las pestañas de Dean se batieron, solo un poco, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y mirando fijamente el techo. Habían espejos en él (espeluznante) y en el reflejo podía ver el cuerpo de Castiel sobre el suyo, sus piernas entrelazadas, las hermosas alas oscuras del Ángel extendidas a cada lado de ellos y contrastando con el rico, horrible rojo. Se mordió el labio, observando una de sus manos moverse bajo el ala izquierda de Castiel, encontrando la hinchada glándula de aceite que no había exprimido, lleno de aceite que se filtraba de forma constante fuera de la glándula y estaba empapando el ala de Castiel y la piel de su espalda. Arrastró sus uñas a través de la mancha de aceite, solo para sentir a Castiel estremecerse sobre él, y luego alejó su rostro de su propio reflejo, para presionar suavemente sus labios sobre la mejilla de Cas en su lugar.

"Piensas demasiado," susurró, y Castiel alzó su cabeza para mirar con ojos abiertos e incrédulos, antes de que Dean sonriera y enganchara su otra mano alrededor de la parte posterior de la cabeza de Castiel y lo acercara para otro rudo beso. El sabor de su sangre y el aceite de Castiel explotó a través de su lengua y gimió. Las sensaciones estaban elevándose en Dean, más que un poco profundas, pero las echó a un lado para una examinación posterior porque tenía cosas más urgentes en mente, como el fuego de aguda lujuria en espiral, como una serpiente en su estómago, o la forma en la que la respiración de Castiel se estaba volviendo más rugosa y desigual, o la sensación de las suaves plumas arrastrándose por sus dedos.

Castiel le _gruñó_, ladeando la cabeza y una mano subió la barbilla de Dean, haciendo que el Cazador se arqueara por más dentro del beso y desnudara su garganta a la presión del pulgar de Castiel en el hueco. Eso hizo que Dean se sintiera como luchando por respirar, pero no apartó a Castiel – el instinto y la confianza implícita hicieron que Castiel se estremeciera de nuevo, su beso volviéndose un poco más gentil, y se movió, sobre sus manos y rodillas, entre las piernas separadas de Dean. Dean gimió ante la pérdida cuando el peso del cuerpo de Castiel lo dejó, alas cayendo a cada lado de ellos como oscuras cortinas de agua.

Dean miró a un lado, extendiendo una mano y acariciando a través de las sedosas plumas, y Castiel se estremeció, dejando entrar la luz del fondo cuando alzó sus alas para darle a Dean un mayor acceso a la base, donde eran más sensibles. Dean dejó que su mano izquierda trazara un camino hacia arriba hasta anudarse en sus plumas; la otra tomó el aceite entre sus dedos, y luego arqueó sus caderas hacia arriba, plantando su pie sobre la cama mientras movía una mano entre sus piernas.

Castiel rompió el beso, capaz de sentir la mano de Dean pero sin saber qué estaba haciendo, y miró abajo entre sus cuerpos. Dean sonrió tranquilamente cuando escuchó el callado, incrédulo gemido de Castiel, y entonces hubo luz de repente otra vez cuando Castiel se sentó entre las piernas separadas de Dean, sus manos apartando con mayor firmeza sus muslos para poder ver la primera presión tentativa de los dedos llenos de aceite de Dean dentro de su agujero.

"Joder." La profanación vino de Castiel e hizo a Dean gemir y sacudirse, apretándose sobre sus propios dedos hasta que casi dolió – _joder, _pero había pasado bastante tiempo para él. Presionó un segundo dedo dentro, mordiendo su labio para frenar el gemido de dolor mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás en placer, jadeando, su otra mano agarrando a ciegas algo de lo cual sujetarse. Terminó encontrando el ala de Castiel, sus dedos apretándose estrechamente en el montón de plumas y ganándose otro sonoro gruñido.

Escuchó un crujir y luego un cálido aliento sobre su muslo interno, se las arregló para alzar su cabeza y ver a Cas observándolo desde entre sus piernas, los labios del Ángel entreabiertos e hinchados por los besos, sus mejillas sonrojadas (Dean ni siquiera sabía que los Ángeles _pudieran_ sonrojarse), el cabello todo desaliñado. Entonces, Cas le honró con una de esas casi sonrisas de él, y se inclinó para morder gentilmente donde el muslo se convierte en la cadera sobre el cuerpo de Dean, su aliento abrasando la sensible piel del Cazador y haciéndole estremecer.

"Joder, Cas," susurró Dean, separando sus piernas un poco más en invitación y metiendo un tercer dedo dentro de sí. Fue demasiado rápido, más quemazón que placer, pero seguía sintiéndose tan bien que no podía detenerse. Necesitaba a Castiel dentro de él como _ayer. _"Por favor."

"Me gusta verte marcándote con mi aceite," vino el ronco, asombrado susurro de Castiel, y Dean pudo sentir el roce de los labios del Ángel a lo largo de su muslo, hacia arriba, hacia donde Dean más quería su boca, pero el Ángel se inclinó más abajo que eso, lamiendo a lo largo de sus dedos y saboreando el aceite en ellos. Dean gimió, echando su cabeza nuevamente hacia atrás, mordiendo los nudillos de su mano libre para reprimir un ruidoso, doloroso gemido. "Me gusta pensar que vas a oler como yo, como mi aceite, y que ninguna creatura, Ángel o cualquier otro, te tocará después de esto."

Ese pensamiento no debió haber sido tan sensual como lo fue; la idea de Dean siendo _clamado_, básicamente etiquetado con una señal gigante de 'retrocede' porque Castiel necesitaba algo de aceite para el ritual; todo el asunto era jodidamente surrealista, pero Dean estaba seguro como la mierda que no se estaba quejando.

"Cas, _por favor,_" susurró, bajando su mano para tirar del cabello del Ángel mientras sus dedos se retiraban, volviendo a masajear la hinchada glándula bajo el ala de Castiel. "Por favor, maldición."

Castiel, bendito él, sucumbió a Dean, cubriendo una vez más al Cazador con su fuerte, sorprendentemente pesado cuerpo, aunque Dean supuso que eran solo las alas. Castiel gruñó, inclinándose hacia abajo, y mordió el cuello de Dean, atrapando la piel entre sus dientes y solo _este _tímido dibujo de sangre, pero Dean estaba gimiendo como una puta; quizás era el aceite de Castiel o quizás era solo _Castiel_, pero Dean dudaba seriamente que cualquier cosa que hiciera el ángel pudiera _no ser_ erótica.

"¿Te gusta la idea de ser marcado, Dean?" susurró Castiel en voz baja, incluso más baja y ronca de lo usual, y Dean gimoteó cuando sintió dedos resbalosos, no los suyos, presionándose contra su distendida entrada. Gimoteó cuando Castiel empujó tres dedos dentro, rodando sus caderas para absorber el impacto, y luego meciéndose de vuelta hacia abajo para tratar de tener más profundo a Castiel. "¿Te gusta la idea de oler como yo, llevar mis marcas, _saber_ que nada más te tocará mientras seas mío?"

Dean gimió, lamiendo los persistentes rastros de sangre en la mandíbula de Castiel, colando una mano a través de su cabello, y Castiel se meció hacia delante con un gruñido bajo, tirando de sus dedos y posicionándose a sí mismo para deslizarse en el interior. Dean mordió su labio, _si si si _sonando como un disco roto en su mente.

Gritó cuando Castiel se empujó dentro de él, todo brusca pasión luego de jugar cuidadosamente, atrayéndolo hacia delante. El Ángel gruñó, enterrándose tan profundo como pudo en el interior de Dean, y sus manos se tornaron ásperas cuando los dedos de Dean encontraron sus glándulas de aceite nuevamente, apretándolas y presionándolas y atormentando a las sensibles glándulas. La espalda de Castiel estaba _empapada_, sus plumas pegajosas e hinchadas con aceite, las alas extendidas alto en victoria ante su reclamación, y Dean solo pudo recostarse y tomarlo cuando Castiel comenzó a empujarse en él, duro y rápido, la boca del Ángel sobre la suya y sus manos viajando posesivamente por el cuerpo de Dean.

El Cazador gritó cuando Castiel se enterró más profundo en él, meciendo sus caderas hacia arriba e iluminando los ojos de Dean como un ángel que acaba de caer. "Otra vez," demandó, empuñando sus manos más profundo en las alas de Castiel, sintiendo sus palmas y muñecas y antebrazos comenzando a mancharse y brillar con aceite, y Castiel le gruñó, sellando sus labios juntos una vez más, y obedeció, dando estoques contra Dean hasta que el Cazador balbuceó sus gritos de placer contra la boca roja del Ángel.

Castiel se retiró, y luego se estrelló contra Dean, arreglándoselas para encontrar la próstata del Cazador en casi cada estocada, hasta que Dean estuvo temblando casi tan fuerte como lo estaba Castiel. El Cazador gimió cuando Castiel extendió una mano hacia abajo, empuñando su miembro con un ritmo rápido y vertiginoso contra el cual Dean no tenía oportunidad; en minutos se estaba corriendo, gritando lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los vecinos se quejaran, la cabeza echada hacia atrás en éxtasis, la piel manchada con aceite y sudor.

"Hermoso," murmuró Castiel contra su cuello, el Ángel empujándose como una jodida máquina, enviando casi dolorosos espasmos a través del cuerpo de Dean; dolía, pero se sentía bien. Dean gimió cuando Castiel finalmente se corrió, enfundado dentro de los muslos del Cazador, el cuerpo caliente, y gruñó en medio de su orgasmo, sujetándose con sus manos alrededor de las caderas de Dean, sus dientes contra la mandíbula del Cazador. _"Mío."_

Dean solo pudo murmurar en aprobación, demasiado follado y sedado como para hacer mucho más. Las alas de Castiel crujieron cuando finalmente se enfundaron en su espalda, la corriente inicial de lujuria amainando por ahora, y Dean se entretuvo mientras Castiel se recuperaba, acariciando a través del oscuro cabello del Ángel, apartándolo de su rostro mientras sus respiraciones y latidos se calmaban.

Finalmente, Castiel se retiró, demasiado flácido para quedarse dentro de Dean, y el Cazador siseó ante el vacío repentino, apretándose en torno a nada, pero entonces, de repente, los dedos de Castiel estuvieron ahí, tres de ellos, llenándolo nuevamente. El dolor sordo era como un sonido de fondo mientras Dean miraba fijamente a Castiel, observando como el Ángel sacaba un poco de su corrida del trasero de Dean y la untaba sobre sus dedos, mezclándola con la propia semilla de Dean sobre su estómago. Luego tomó la mezcla en dos de sus dedos, los ojos brillando sobre Dean, y los presionó contra el labio inferior de Cazador. Dean abrió la boca sin preguntar, degustando el sabor combinado de sí mismo y Castiel.

El Ángel sonrió con satisfacción, quitando sus dedos cuando Dean los limpió con su lengua. Entonces repitió el proceso, pero esta vez, esparciendo sus dedos a través de sus propias alas. Los ojos de Dean se abrieron, y se sentó, capaz de olerse a sí mismo sobre Castiel completo ahora, y observó el blanco de su corrida mezclarse con el pálido amarillo-miel de su aceite y con el azul de sus alas.

"Me gusta la idea de tu esencia sobre mí," susurró Castiel cuando Dean se volteó con una mirada interrogante, ganándose una leve sonrisa del Cazador. Castiel le sonrió de vuelta, casi tímidamente, sus alas crujiendo suavemente mientras se doblaban sobre su espalda nuevamente.

Dean se detuvo, adivinando que debería decir algo probablemente. "Um… eso fue–" Pero fue silenciado por los dedos de Castiel sobre sus labios, la sonrisa divertida del Ángel y la gentileza en sus ojos diciéndole que las palabras eran innecesarias.

"Hablas demasiado," murmuró Castiel, la voz risueña, y Dean sonrió. Entonces tomó la muñeca de Castiel en su mano, lamiendo sus dedos, solo para ver que los ojos de Castiel se oscurecían. Él era probablemente un desastre – había un demonio de mancha húmeda en la que estaba definitivamente en medio, y sabía que tenía aceite y rastros de sangre por todo el cuerpo. Pero si a Castiel no le importaba, bueno, a él tampoco.

Acercó más a Castiel entre sus piernas, los brazos envolviéndose alrededor del Ángel y encontrando la húmeda espalda baja, haciendo estremecer al Ángel. Sus dedos viajaron hacia abajo y desnudó sus dientes en una sonrisa ansiosa. "Mi turno," susurró, y Castiel se rió – realmente rió – y cayó en el abrazo del Cazador, dejando que Dean encontrara sus glándulas nuevamente.

Innecesario decir que la cama era bastante insalvable para el momento en el cual terminaron y Sam finalmente volvió con los innecesarios implementos. Aunque ese es uno de los bonos de follar con un Ángel – un toque y el cuarto estaba impecable, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Solo otro trabajo bien hecho con el mínimo de limpieza y una sensación jodidamente buena de satisfacción en los huesos de Dean.

Y si elegía_ no_ dejar que Castiel limpiara a ninguno de los dos; si elegía quedarse lleno de la corrida de Castiel y cubierto de su aceite y oliendo fuertemente al Ángel, bueno, ese era su problema. Y Sam podía pretender dormir para lo que le importaba, porque Dean estaba de un maldito buen humor, considerando todas las cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<strong> Sé que he andado desaparecida estos últimos días. He tenido un par de problemas personales por los cuales no he podido actualizar, pero ya mañana empiezo de nuevo con las traducciones a full (sobretodo terminar de publicar _Denial Ain't Healthy_). Saludos a todos los que me siguen leyendo, gracias, gracias, gracias.


End file.
